The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator.
In general, refrigerators are home appliances for storing foods at a low temperature in a storage space that is covered by a door. For this, refrigerators cool the inside of the storage space by using cool air generated by being heat-exchanged with a refrigerant circulated through a refrigeration cycle to store foods in an optimum state.
In recent years, refrigerators have become increasingly multi-functional with changes of dietary lives and gentrification of products, and refrigerators having various structures and convenience devices for convenience of users and for efficient use of internal spaces have been released.
The storage space of the refrigerator may be opened/closed by the door. Also, refrigerators may be classified into various types according to an arranged configuration of the storage space and a structure of the door for opening and closing the storage space.
The refrigerator door may be classified into a rotation-type door that opens and closes a storage space through rotation thereof and a drawer-type door that is inserted and withdrawn in a drawer type.
Also, the drawer-type door is often disposed in a lower region of the refrigerator. Thus, when the drawer-type door is disposed in the lower region of the refrigerator, a user has to turn its back to take out a basket or foods in the drawer-type door. If the basket or the foods are heavy, the user may feel inconvenient to use the drawer-type door or may be injured in use of the drawer-type door.
In order to solve such a limitation, various structures are being developed in which the drawer-type door is capable of being elevated. A prior art document in which an elevation structure of a drawer type door is disclosed is as follows.
1. Publication No (Publication Date): 10-2008-0101335 (Nov. 21, 2008)
2. Title of The Invention: REFRIGERATOR
In the above prior art document, force for the elevation is substantially applied to a front end of the storage container. Also, when foods are stored in the storage container, it is difficult to perform stable elevation of the storage container due to an eccentric load applied to the storage container, and serious deformation and breakage of the door and the storage container may occur.